The subject of the present invention is a protective cap for an osteosynthesis pin as well as an assembly including this cap and an instrument for fixing the cap on the pin.
It is known that pins used in osteoarticular pathology, in particular to hold two parts of a fractured bone aligned, are introduced for this purpose into the osseous tissue on either side of the fracture. They must not migrate during the reduction of the fracture. In fact, if the unprotected pin projects out of the osseous tissue, this may cause tendinous ruptures, lesions of neurovascular elements, lesions of the cutaneous layer, secondary infection vectors, and may furthermore make subsequent extraction of this pin difficult.
Hitherto, either the pin has been left in place as it is, with the risks of subsequent complications or of migration, or its end has been covered with a crimped knob, or this end is bent; however this last solution does not in fact give complete satisfaction, because the osteosynthesis may be endangered by pulling apart the reduction of the fracture.